Attack of the Tentacles!
Attack of the Tentacles! is the sixth mission for the plant side in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. The main opposing zombie hero in this mission is Neptuna. This mission also features The Smash and as opposing zombie heroes. Plot Solar Flare, Chompzilla, and Grass Knuckles are playing volleyball when Neptuna suddenly arrives and starts attacking them. Eventually, she gets captured and is bundled up along with her other Octo-Pets into the volleyball net. Levels Encounter Battle Teammate Battle (I) Mini-Boss Battle Teammate Battle (II) Boss Battle . Your hero starts with -1 card.}} Decks Encounter Battle . However, most of the zombies here have low base strength, so cards like can be used before they are boosted. |Card2 = Camel Crossing |Quantity2 = 4 |Card7 = Swashbuckler Zombie |Quantity7 = 4 |Card4 = Conehead |Quantity4 = 4 |Card1 = Baseball Zombie |Quantity1 = 4 |Card6 = Hot Dog Imp |Quantity6 = 4 |Card10 = Monster Mash |Quantity10 = 2 |Card8 = Toxic Waste Imp |Quantity8 = 3 |Card3 = Imp |Quantity3 = 4 |Card9 = Imp Commander |Quantity9 = 4 |Card11 = Walrus Rider |Quantity11 = 3 |Card5 = Fishy Imp |Quantity5 = 4}} Teammate Battle (I) , meaning the water lane should be easy for you to take control of. He may start spamming zombies with a on the field, however. |Card4 = Rolling Stone |Quantity4 = 3 |Card7 = Yeti Lunchbox |Quantity7 = 4 |Card6 = Snorkel Zombie |Quantity6 = 4 |Card5 = Skunk Punk |Quantity5 = 4 |Card2 = Baseball Zombie |Quantity2 = 4 |Card8 = Flag Zombie |Quantity8 = 4 |Card3 = Nibble |Quantity3 = 4 |Card1 = Arm Wrestler |Quantity1 = 4 |Card9 = Medic |Quantity9 = 3 |Card10 = Smashing Gargantuar |Quantity10 = 3}} Mini-Boss Battle s have been replaced with three s and one extra Monster Mash. Boosting will be slightly more common, and more Imps will be on the field from Barrel Roller Zombie's ability. Otherwise, apply previous strategies here. |Card2 = Camel Crossing |Quantity2 = 4 |Card4 = Conehead |Quantity4 = 4 |Card1 = Baseball Zombie |Quantity1 = 4 |Card6 = Hot Dog Imp |Quantity6 = 4 |Card8 = Barrel Roller Zombie |Quantity8 = 3 |Card10 = Monster Mash |Quantity10 = 3 |Card7 = Toxic Waste Imp |Quantity7 = 3 |Card3 = Imp |Quantity3 = 4 |Card9 = Imp Commander |Quantity9 = 4 |Card11 = Walrus Rider |Quantity11 = 3 |Card5 = Fishy Imp |Quantity5 = 4}} Teammate Battle (II) , which can wipe them all out when their strength gets too high. Also the pets can boost cat lady. |Card6 = Snorkel Zombie |Quantity6 = 3 |Card5 = Skunk Punk |Quantity5 = 4 |Card1 = Cat Lady |Quantity1 = 3 |Card8 = Pied Piper |Quantity8 = 3 |Card12 = Kangaroo Rider |Quantity12 = 3 |Card10 = Zookeeper |Quantity10 = 4 |Card11 = Dolphin Rider |Quantity11 = 3 |Card7 = Fishy Imp |Quantity7 = 3 |Card4 = Nibble |Quantity4 = 3 |Card9 = Squirrel Herder |Quantity9 = 4 |Card2 = Dog Walker |Quantity2 = 3 |Card3 = Imp |Quantity3 = 4}} Boss Battle Gallery IMG_0348-1-.png|Starting comic NeptunaComicPart1.png|The first comic strip when the player starts the mission NeptunaComicPart2.png|The second comic strip when the player starts the third level of this mission NeptunaComicPart3.png|The third and final comic strip after completing the mission Old Attack_of_the_Tentacles!_starting_comic_strip.jpeg|The comic strip that appears when the player starts playing Attack of the Tentacles! for the first time (Pre 1.2.11 update) Attack_of_the_Tentacles!_middle_comic_strip.jpeg|The comic strip that appears when the player plays the third level of Attack of the Tentacles! for the first time (Pre 1.2.11 update) Attack_of_the_Tentacles!_ending_comic_strip.jpeg|The comic strip that appears when the player finishes Attack of the Tentacles! for the first time (Pre 1.2.11 update) Trivia *In the old version comic, in the second comic last panel, Grass Knuckles mask is missing, probably because a Octo-Pet stole it. *The name "Legion of Bloom" on the comic book cover is a reference to the DC Comics super villain team, the Legion of Doom, while the cover itself is a reference to the first issue of the Legend of Aquaman comic book series. Category:Plant missions